


K A L E I D O S C O P E

by Juncea



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cute Ending, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rave, Raver!Eren, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Two Shot, Wet & Messy, did i mention WET AND MESSY???b/c it really is, ereri, i just wanted Eren in tiny shorts and fishnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'“Hey, my eyes are up here, yeah?” He giggled as Levi could only respond with a cough and an embarrassed, genuine apology. It wasn't his fault, the pretty boy standing before him had amazing hips that swung round and round, keeping up with the beat of each and every song that played.</p><p>Levi really hoped he wasn't drooling.'</p><p>-</p><p>Levi, forced to go to a rave out in the middle of a mountain, meets a boy clad in tiny shorts that barely covered his ass and hips that swung naturally to the beat of the music that sparks his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I recommend you listen to this(electronic dub stuff??): http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=y_o2Evoroa4 while you read. 
> 
> hell yee.

The dub-step being blasted through the many speakers of the cave was so loud it was nearly excruciating on Levi's ears. He knew he should have declined Hanji's invitation to this crazy ass shithole called a Rave.

 

Seriously, what was so great about being packed tightly together in a small cave out in the middle of nowhere? He cringed as a burly, sweaty man attempted to feel him up and Levi had threatened to break the offenders fingers if they ever tried a stunt like that with him again.

 

Also, why the hell was everyone in this cave so horny? Everywhere Levi turned, someone was trying to eat their dance partners face off, (AKA, aggressively making-out) or literally fucking on the dance floor but the only difference was that they were wearing clothes, or _lack_ of clothing, therefore.

 

Levi noticed a majority of the females wore overly-decorated neon bikini tops with either shorts, a tutu or just plain underwear.

 

Yes.

 

_Underwear._

 

Levi frowned in disgust at how unsanitary it was to be dancing in your underwear.

 

_In public._

 

The men, however, wore plain shorts or these big, ridiculously baggy, cargo like pants with chains, straps or suspenders hanging off of them and they either had on shirts with odd designs or went shirtless.

Oh, and almost everyone in the rave wore these big, fluffy, furry ass boots.

In neon colors, of course.

 

'How original...' He thought dully.

 

The narrow-eyed man probably should've listened to his friends and wore something a little more airy and lighter than tight black skinny jeans, combat boots and a plain white tank-top that showed off his impressive stature.

 

“Goddammit...why does it have to be so hot in here?” Levi complained to no one, he could already feel his skin becoming clammy and he hadn't even been dancing or been in the party for more than a good twenty minutes, for crying out loud!

 

His friend's ditched him as soon as they stepped inside, it felt like a furnace, smelt like sweat, alcohol and illegal drugs.

 

To put it simply: Levi was miserable. If he had been the one driving, he would've already been on his way home, in his comfy bed reading a mystery novel with a bottle of rum.

 

Rum.

 

Alcohol sounded wonderful, right about now.

 

Yeah, time to go find some of that and get pissed. “Maybe if I drink enough, a pair of ruby-red slippers will appear, I'll click my heels together three times chanting, 'there's no place like home.', I'll be at the front door of my shitty ass apartment...” Sudden, unexpected laughter almost made him jump out of his skin and he quickly turned around to see who it was making fun of him.

 

_Holy shit._

 

The guy standing before him was really fucking hot.

 

The stranger had medium length chestnut brown hair, smooth, tan skin and big blue-green eyes outlined with a small, modest amount of black eyeliner. Levi's stormy eyes traveled from his face and down to the dancers chest—oh my go—, what the _fuck?_ Were those nipple piercings—yes, he had silver nipple piercings that were slightly hidden under the black fishnet top that showed off some shoulder and his flat, toned stomach...and a bellybutton piercing that gleamed in the crazy, random neon lights.

 

Levi was probably drooling by the time he saw that narrow waist and wide hips rolling around in a circle to keep the glow-in-the-dark hula-hoop from falling off his body.

 

When the attractive boy laughed again, Levi was jolted out of ogling him and couldn't help but blush brightly when the dancer gave him a knowing look.

 

“Like what you see?” His voice sounded young and he looked it, too. He was about a foot taller than Levi himself and yet he still managed to look innocent and childlike. He rolled those hips half-way around, keeping up with the beat then let them drop when the beat dropped, as well and _fuck_ that was one of the sexiest thing Levi had seen anyone do with their hips.

 

'Oh crap, what if he's like, 16 or something? I've probably been ogling an under-aged boy for the past minute or so. That's sick, really sick, Levi, you goddamn pedophile.' He mentally scolded himself, not noticing that his eyes were still on the younger mans boney hips.

 

“Hey, my eyes are up here, yeah?” He giggled as Levi could only respond with a cough and an embarrassed, genuine apology. It wasn't his fault, the pretty boy standing before him had amazing hips that swung round and round, keeping up with the beat of each and every song that played.

 

“It's okay. I'll forgive you if you stay for my show. Deal?” His smile was blindingly bright and there was no way Levi could turn him down, no matter how hard he tried. He sighed, “Fine, but can I ask you a question or two?” The slim dancer kept swinging those gorgeous hips of his and nodded, silently telling Levi it was okay to ask whatever he wanted to know.

 

“What's your name and how old are you anyway? You don't look a day over 18, you shitty brat.” The shorter man couldn't help but smirk at the hilarious look he got from the boy because of the offended look all over his face.

 

“My name is Eren, Kaleidoscope when I'm performing. I just turned nineteen four days ago and I'm not a brat, you asshole.” For saying he wasn't a brat, he was being awfully childish when he stuck his tongue out at Levi. He almost laughed out loud until he saw a tiny, colorful bar that went straight through the middle of Eren's tongue.

 

How many piercing did this kid have? Unconsciously, his eyes wandered down to Eren's crotch that was barely covered by the small leather shorts he was wearing, covered in multi-colored chains.

 

He wondered...what else was pier—

 

“Wondering if I got my dick pierced, too? Sadly, no. I think I'll just stick with the ones I got, for now.” He winked and tossed his head back, chuckling at the shocked and flustered look the shorter man gave him.

 

Now Eren knew why everyone he knew called him blunt and straight-forward. “No need to be modest...uh? You didn't tell me your name, shorty.”

 

Levi grunted angrily at the short joke and as the music increased in volume, how that happened, he had no idea but he did know that it was giving him a massive headache.

 

“My name is Levi and I'm thirty-five.” Eren cocked his head in confusion and put a hand up to his ear, indicating that Levi was going to have to speak up because he couldn't hear him over all the noise. He shook his head and yelled, “My name is Levi and I'm thirty-five! There, did you hear that?” Levi felt his heart drop a little when Eren's eyebrow shot up at him mentioning his age, probably thinking he was a creep now.

 

Fantastic job, Levi.

 

“Uh, hey, sorry. You probably think I'm a pervert who likes younger boys, don't you? I'll go—“ A fingerless-gloved hand that grabbed onto his shoulder if what made Levi stop and the pleading look in those giant irises made his breath catch in his throat at how those beautiful eyes could express so much emotion without having to say a word, Eren even stopped hula-hooping.

 

“No, don't go. I don't care about that, you're really fucking hot and interesting...” This time, it was Eren who blushed, “I-it's not everyday I run across a guy like you and I want to get to know you better,” He stopped and slowly ran a finger down Levi's chest before continuing with a seductive look in his eyes, “--in more ways than one.”

 

Oh, _fuck._

 

Levi felt his face and crotch heating up in arousal at his words and stuttered out, “I-I don't know. This place isn't really my thing and....oh, don't give me that look, Eren!” The younger one only pouted harder and it didn't take long for him to surrender, “ _Fucking brat_ ,” He said under his breath, “fine! I'll stay but not for long, I've got shit to do.” He warned.

 

Eren picked up his hula-hoop and begun swinging it around again, beaming at him with that bright, contagious smile of his, “Thanks, Levi!” He begun to walk away before he let out a “Ohh!” and went back to Levi and said lowly in his ear, “If you stay for a little while longer, then I'll be more than happy to give you a little dance, how does that sound?”

 

Ugh, he was going to have the biggest boner for the longest time, goddammit. Levi could only nod dumbly at him and asked, “R-right now?” He shuffled around a bit, his dick starting to strain uncomfortably against his pant zipper.

 

Eren smiled apologetically and shook his head, “Not now, I've gotta go set up stuff for the perfomance me and my group are doing. I'll see you in a few minutes, okay?” Levi sighed in irritation and impatience but, nevertheless, nodded. He wasn't going to back out now, that was something punk's did and Levi was not a fucking punk. Quite the opposite, actually.

 

Eren gave him a small wave then walked away for real this time, weaving through the tightly-packed, sweaty crowd with expertise. The last thing Levi saw was the neon-green fluffy boots Eren had on his feet before he disappeared into the sea of ravers.

 

Maybe if he got himself a strong drink he could wait a few more minutes for Eren without pulling his hair out in the process. Wasn't that what he was here for in the first place before he met the boy?

 

Right.

 

A drink.

 

Now, if only he could find where they served them at...

 


	2. Eren throwin' dat ass in a circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the PWP you've all been waiting for. sorry it took so long, i was struggling a lot with writing this chapter. -weeping-
> 
> Edit: use the same music I put a link to in the first chap for this part, too or listen to Knife Party.
> 
> there is no plot to this, not even if you squint: just filthy butt sex.
> 
> also, please excuse my grammar and spelling, the only thing i could type this on was my iPod which made my fucking fingers bleed.

Levi swore he was suffocating by now, it seemed that the air got thicker and the funk of sweat increased as time progressed and the music got more intense.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his friends, Hanji and Erwin. He didn't even attempt to hold back his laughter, watching with amusement as Hanji kept trying to coax the tall blond man into slow dancing with her. Erwin looked up and saw Levi cackling at the embarrassing predicament he was in and glared at him with dark eyes from across the cave, shaking his head in disapproval at him. Levi rolled his eyes at him and walked away in the other direction, that's what he gets for ditching him with shitty glasses. 

 

Levi finally found where they were serving the drinks but scowled at how they were being served, they were just sitting out on a cheap table with tacky-looking tablecloth with no one supervising them; that's nasty as hell. Someone,  _anyone_ could slip a roofie or some other fucked up drug into the drinks and no one would know about it but, what could he expect, this  _was_ being held in a discreet cave in the mountains. 

 

"You know what? Forget the drink, I don't want it anymore." Sighing, Levi wiped away the perspiration off the clammy skin of his forehead and decided to just wander around the stuffy cave for a few more minutes, hoping that Eren's perfomance would hurry up and start already. After another two minutes or so, the music came to a sudden halt, the lights dimmed everywhere except for the stage, and everyone stopped their crazy dancing, focusing their attention on the only lit area of the cave. The stage had two large speakers on both ends and was covered in confetti, those annoying silly-bands Levi really hated and random pieces of candy. 

 

Because of his small height, Levi had to move all the way up to the front because everyone in here was a fucking giant, apparently. The people acted like they didn't know what "Excuse me" meant so Levi just shoved his way through, gagging a little as he brushed up against some  _extra_ sweaty, musty people: this was definitely the last time he ever came to these.

 

Unless, you know, Eren wanted to see him again.

 

Once he found a nice place in the front with the least amount of people near him, he looked up at the stage and rose an eyebrow at a girl with black hair and cold eyes strutted out from the velvet curtains, beside her was a small, feminine looking boy with blond hair who looked a bit nervous. The curvy girl went to the left while the blond went to the right with both their backs facing the crowd. In their hands were glow sticks and sitting in the middle of the stage on the ground was the hula-hoop the boy, Eren, had been dancing with earlier. 

 

When everything went pitch-black, Levi panicked for a moment until he heard music begin to play, the beat starting up slowly. Then, the star of the show stepped out with surprising grace and Levi felt his heart-rate speed up when Eren locked eyes with him and winked. 

 

From behind, Levi heard some fangirl squeal like a pig, "Ohh, I think Kaleidoscope winked at me!" then another one spoke up, this time, a boy, "No, he winked at  _me_." 

 

Levi rolled his eyes and snorted because it was obviously  _him_ who got winked at, he smirked, feeling smug. When the beat sped up, the other two dancers started to sway from left to right, waving the glow sticks around while Eren looked down at the floor and begun feeling himself up, sensually. 

 

After a couple more seconds, the music halted for just a half second then the beat dropped out of no where, Levi watched in awe as Eren dropped his hips and begun dancing. 

 

'Holy shit, this is too fucking hot.' Eren looked down at the short man below and purposefully ran his pierced tongue along his bottom lip and ran his hands through his damp tresses. Levi knew Eren had more experience in dancing by the way his limbs moved around smoothly and silently laughed to himself, he'd never understand 'shuffling', teens these days were so weird. The boy picked up the hula-hoop and twirled around the stage with a wide grin in his face and Levi felt his heartbeat speed up and couldn't help but crack a small but rare, genuine smile because he could tell Eren truly enjoyed dancing. 

 

Not once did he take his stormy eyes off of the beautiful brown-haired dancer on the stage before him, he was all that mattered right now, the other two were good but the way Eren moved with all that grace was hypnotic and perfect. His hips rolled in a sharp circle and his toned body gleamed with sweat and while the 'Everything and everyone should be clean and smell nice' side of him screamed, "Disgusting!" The hard-on in Levi's pants screamed, "yes, yes,  _more_." 

 

Levi didn't notice when the tan dancer hopped off stage until he was directly in his face, dancing in front of him with a cocky smirk on his luscious pink lips. Levi felt multiple eyes on him, he didn't even have to turn around to know that they were glaring in jealously at him. 

 

"What's the matter, you nervous?" He asked as he twirled around Levi in a circle, giggling as he nearly bumped into him and the shorter man could only nod dumbly, sweat beggining to accumulate under his arm pits

 

Eren leered down at him with hooded eyes as he dropped down low in front of the jittery man then, he touched Levi with his glow-sticks and dragged them along his body as he slowly came back up. 

 

Annoyed but yet, slightly turned on, Levi complained, "I thought you meant a..." he struggled to get the right words out which only made him more flustered and frustrated. Chuckling lowly, the dancer whispered in Levi's pale ear' 

 

"Aww, don't you want to watch me twirl and bounce around some more?"

 

Levi grinned seductively and spoke loud enough just for Eren to hear him, "I'd much rather watch you bounce on my dick." Levi inwardly gave himself a pat on the back at the shocked and aroused looked written across the young boys features. With that, Eren threw his glow-stick on the ground and roughly dragged Levi out of the cave, not caring that he was walking out the middle of a performance or all of the boggled and surprised look the other ravers had on their faces. 

 

* * *

 

 

Levi shuddered a bit at the rapid change in temperature, it being really hot and humid in the cave but a little chilly outside. He was tugged away from the cave by Eren for about three minutes until they were surrounded by a variety of different trees and tall plants and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of the tree leaves rustling in the wind, insect noises and the beat of the music which was still quite loud, even if they were quite far away from the upbeat cave. Levi was caught off guard when the tall boy shoved him against a willow tree, yanked his pants and underwear down then begun to stroke his rapidly hardening cock with one hand. Groaning, Levi tossed his head back and hissed in pain from hitting his head on the jagged wood and in pleasure as Eren put both of his hands on his dick and fist the cock even faster, spitting on the erection so Levi wouldn't end up with fucking rug-burn. 

 

He would've been disgusted by the spit if it wasn't for the lewd, messy noises it made with each stroke. Eren finally spoke up, "God, I can't wait to get this fat cock in my ass."

 

_Shit._

 

His grip tightened and he picked up the pace then caught Levi by surprise, again, when he flicked the tip of his small tongue out against the leaking slit and Levi swore he was seeing stars right now. His hands moved down from his shaft to cup at his balls, rolling them between his fingers while he drug his tongue from the base of his erection and all the way up to the tip, and wriggled his wet appendage against the swollen red head, smiling at the look of pure euphoria written all over Levi's face. 

 

"Oh, what the fuc--s-so fucking good!" The feeling of that piercing Eren had on his tongue sent rapid shocks of pleasure down his spine and his dick only got harder when he finally wrapped his lips around Levi's member and sucked harshly. If he could, Eren would be smirking smugly because he knew just how amazing it felt to get your dick sucked with a tongue piercing. He begun to bob his head up and down slowly, and when he reached the base, he'd swallow around it while twirling his tongue around at the same time. Levi tried his best not to just grab the brown hair and fuck Eren's mouth but the tricks he did with his tongue and that fucking metal piercing were driving him  _insane._

 

Saliva pooled at the edges of his plump lips before spilling over and running down his rounded chin then dripping down onto his already damp chest as he moved his head up and down and  _up and down_ , alternating between sucking and flicking his pierced tongue around.

 

"A-ah, you little s- _shit,_ I'm gonna come if you keep--" Eren pulled off and lapped at the bulbous head, putting both his hands back on his penis and stroking so quickly that Levi barely noticed that he had started coming, white hot squirts of ejaculation shooting across Eren's red face, some landing on his cheeks and on his lips. The rest dripped with his saliva down his chin, past his neck and onto his chest, that was when he tore his fishnet top off and smeared the sticky fluid all over his nipples, pulling lightly at the hoop piercing in them and Levi felt his spent dick swelling up with blood again. 

 

That got a smirk out of the dancer, "Getting hard already?" His face burned in embarrassment, he couldn't help it if Eren was really fucking attractive and alluring. Plus, with the way his was playing with his nipples: who wouldn't get a stiffy again?

 

He pulled his top, combat boots, pants and underwear off then, with reluctance, got on the grass-covered ground with Eren, shoving the hands away from the pink nubs to replace them with his mouth and own hand. Eren whined at the feeling of that warm, wet mouth sucking at his chest and arched his back when Levi used his teeth to tug on the piercing. 

 

The shorter man pulled back with a cautious expression when Eren's back curled, "Did that hur--" Eren, having none of it, grabbed Levi by his short onyx locks and shoved his mouth back onto his stiff, pink nubs and shook his head, breathing heavily,

 

"No! Don't stop that feels f-fucking _ama_ _zing_! Harder, tug harder-- _oh fuck!_ " Levi complied with his request, well more like demand, and pulled at the metal between his teeth, letting it go to suck at the perky nubs again before switching over to the other one and repeating the same process over again, Eren was moaning so loudly he was afraid someone would hear them then run out to see two guys fucking outside on a moutain. He didn't feel like getting arrested for indecent exsposure but he did nothing to stop the horny boy's noises. Soon, he grew bored of Levi toying with his little nubs and pulled him away from his chest to push Levi down roughly into the ground and straddle him, sitting on his taut, rock-hard stomach that was dreanched in sweat. 

 

"Hey, I'm getting dirt all over my back, you shitty brat, get of--" 

 

Suddenly, a darkened side of Eren came out, "No. You're gonna lie here and take it because I'm about to ride your dick 'till you go into cardiac arrest, you old bastard, got it?" Smiling with a false look of sweet innocence, Eren stood up for a moment to tug his tight shorts, his small boxer breifs down and removed his fuzzy, itchy boots, throwing them over his shoulder without a care in the world, all he was focused on was that dick and how far it was going to be shoved up his ass.

 

He sat back down, with his back facing him and on his pelvis so that Levi's penis was between the cleft of his ass.

 

Levi rose an eyebrow at the position the other chose, "Reverse cowboy?" 

 

"Yeah, I want you to see how greedy my hole is." Eren winked playfully then spread his ass so that the twitching, pink pucker was presented to him, already leaking with a clear liquid.

 

Wait, what?

 

"Did you--

 

"Mhm, let's just say I was a little eager." He replied simply before grabbing the dick and shoving it into his waiting hole, his voice cracked at how far he was being stretched, Levi was a lot bigger than he had expected. 

 

" _O-oh,_ oh my god, you're f-fucking huge, I feel like I'm being torn apart." His voice was slightly hoarse and he had to halt for a moment, catching his breath before inching all the way down until Levi's dick was buried balls deep in his stretched hole. 

 

It felt unreal, the tight wet heat that surrounded his erection nearly made him come on the spot but he didn't want this to end too soon so he held back and placed his hands on Eren's narrow, girlish waist and let him move at his own pace until he got used to his size. He started off slow, bringing his hips up and dropping back down, clenching around him teasingly, milking him for all he was worth. 

 

"Perfect, you're perfect, Eren." Apparently, his praising did something for Eren as he started grinding in a circular motion on his slick member, "S-say it again, tell me I'm perfect!" He squealed, bouncing even faster on Levi's cock, yelping each time the tip of his dick hit his swollen prostate. 

 

"P-perfect, you're so goddamn perfect, Eren!" He groaned out, cursing under his breath as he watched those perfect, tanned globes of flesh jiggle and bounce each time they came in contact with his pelvis. Levi moved his hands down to the plump ass presented before him and groped at it, spreading the cheeks wider just so he could see his dick disappear and reappear within that pink pucker, the sight was almost mesmerizing and he was amazed at how easily it slid in and out of Eren's tight asshole. 

 

So good,  _so fucking good,_ white hot pleasure rolled off of his curved spine and Eren couldn't tell what was better, being full of a fat dick or the sick beat of the music that he could still hear. Before he knew it, his dancer instincts came out and he started bouncing on Levi with the beat of the music, doing a gyrating motion with his hips then dropping them back down.

 

 _Shit, shit **shit** , this kid's gonna make me have a fucking heart attack if he keeps moving like t-this!_' He couldn't take it anymore and begun thrusting upward every time Eren came down and that had the raver nearly close to  _screaming_ with how hard and thoroughly he was being fucked. Holding on tighter to his ass, Levi took control and begun pistoning up into him, chuckling as Eren attempted to talk but was cut off by his own yelping. 

 

Eren smacked Levi's thigh, signaling for him to stop, much to Levi's chagrin and stood up, mewling as the dick that was deep inside of him slipped out of his loosened hole that was dripping with lube and thick white pre-cum. He then sat down again and laid down, opening his legs wide to give him a better view of his twitching, ready hole even going as far as spreading his cheeks, just begging for Levi to take him once more. "C'mon, wreck my tiny boy cunt-- _a-ahn_!" Levi didn't have to be told twice as he pushed passed the tight ring of muscle and rammed into him with relentless abandon.

 

Eren's mouth had gone slack and even more drool dribbled down his chin because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, didn't  _want_ to keep his mouth shut, he wanted Levi to know what a good job he was doing. Their harsh panting and the lewd, filthy sound of damp slapping skin did wonders for them both.

 

Feeling cocky, Levi asked in a husky tone while he pounded mercilessly into Eren, "Are you a dirty slut?" 

 

Eren nodded quickly, "M-mhm, yeah, I'm such a _dirty slut_ , fill me up, Levi! O _-oh shit, I'm gonna come!_ " It was too much, tears pooled at the corners of his big blue-green eyes and flowed freely down his face, erotic whimpers getting mixed in with his wanton moaning because he was  _so close, he was so clos--_

 

"Levi, Levi, _L-Levi, c_ -coming, I'm gonna-- _ahn, **fuck**!"  _ his orgasm hit him so hard that his vision went pure white for a moment and he was clawing at the ground, grass and dirt clenched between his clammy fingers as three long squirts of ejaculation shot out of his cock and landed on his already messy chest.  _  
_

When Levi saw those beautiful sea-green eyes roll into the back of Eren's head he soon followed after, his body jerking to a halt as he filled him up with one huge, scorching load of come that leaked out around his softening manhood. He pulled out with a disgusting squelch and grimaced at the mess they made of each other. "I should kick your ass for getting dirt, come and your sweat all over me, fucking gross." All he got was a smile in return that quickly morphed into a wince when Eren sat up, rubbing his lower back soothingly. The stiff, awkward silence in the air made Levi rub the back of his neck and stand up to start collecting his clothing to put them back on. When he started walking away, a rock collided with the back of his head and he cursed out in pain, turning around to give Eren a piece of his mind but kept his mouth shut at the offended look on the nude boys face, 

"Hey, where the hell are you going? I said I wanted to get to know you better, you dick head." Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he asked,

 

"What? I thought you just wanted to get fuc--oh,  _oh."_

 

"Yeah, _oh._ " He mocked. "So....are you going to ask me out on a date or not?" He grumbled in annoyance, bending down with a struggle to pick up his discarded clothing to put back on. He couldn't believe Levi would just try to walk away from him like that, the nerve! The shorter man waited until Eren got situated and wiped the dried come off of his face then asked, "Do you maybe want to...I don't fucking know, grab a coffee sometime? Do you even drink coffee? You'd probably get hyper off it and hop all over the place, damn kid." He teased, laughing to himself at the angry yet cute pout on the tanned boys lips. 

 

"I'm not a fucking kid, I can handle my coffee." He sneered, Levi only hummed and started walking back to the cave to get his friends with Eren and he couldn't help but get one last joke in about the boys age, again. 

 

"Isn't it past your bed time?" 

 

"What? I'm ninete-- _Oh my god,_ shut the fuck up, you old prick." He shoved at Levi playfully, only to get roughly shoved back and nearly losing his footing. Losing his short temper, Eren aggressively pushed Levi so hard he tripped and fell into a bush.

 

_Oops._

 

Sharp gray eyes glared holes into his very soul from the bushes and he took that as a signal to run for his life, laughing and 'Ow!'ing as he got chased by an enraged thirty-five year old man. He was worried that he really had upset Levi so he looked back only to see a small playful smirk on Levi's face and smiled back before picking up the pace. Giggling, he shouted to Levi who was falling behind, "It was an accident, I swear!" 

 

"I'm going to kick your ass, you shitty brat!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erm, i tried adding a little bit of fluff at the end.
> 
> i hope you enjoyed reading. (please tell me you did.)
> 
> Edit: and a cookie for those who got the song reference in the chapter title, lol.
> 
> see you guys in hell.


End file.
